Tonight
by Double Idiot
Summary: Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, Seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Ketika Naruto harus mengakhir hidupnya demi kebaikan semua orang. SasuNaru. RnR


**Tonight**

SasuNaru

* * *

Naruto melirik arloji di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam kurang sepuluh menit. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, menyibak tirai yang menghalangi pandangan antara dirinya dengan dunia luar sana. Dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Mencoba menikmati detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupnya. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat keramaian dari balik jendela kamar motel yang ia sewa tadi pagi. Keramaian itu kemudian terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian ketika tiba-tiba saja hujan menguyur jalanan kota New York saat ini. Membuat pejalan kaki berusaha menghindarinya dan tak jarang ada yang berteduh di bawah sembarangan tempat yang tidak mereka kenal. Terlihat air mulai mengenangi jalanan yang berlubang dan membuat siapa saja enggan untuk menginjaknya.

Naruto menghisap gulungan tembakau yang baru saja ia hidupkan, mencoba membuat bentuk bulat dari asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia kembali menghisap gulungan yang terselip di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Dia menghisapnya begitu dalam sehingga membuat gulungan beracun itu habis dengan cepat. Naruto melukiskan senyuman sinis dari bibirnya ketika melihat orang-orang berlarian berusaha menghindari hujan. Bukankah sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak, mereka senang berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan dan menaruh perhatian yang begitu besar ketika hujan turun pertama kali saat itu. Tapi ketika dewasa, mereka semua berubah, mereka sangat membenci hujan dan berusaha menghindarinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia bukanlah seperti orang-orang yang berlarian di luar sana, berusaha menghindari kesenangan yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan. Naruto sangat menyukai hujan hingga saat ini ia menyukai hujan dan tidak pernah melewatkannya namun malam ini, ia harus mengalah dengan keadaan. Mengalah dengan ketidakmampuan dirinya. Naruto membuang rokoknya sembarangan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke luar jendela dan merasakan tetesan bening untuk yang terakhir kalinya, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan air hujan malam ini. Dia memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya. Teringat kembali akan kenangannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di saat tetesan bening turun seperti ini. Mengingat kembali tentang seseorang yang sangat tidak menyukai hujan seperti dirinya.

"_Ayolah Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan duduk terdiam di sana dan memelototi layar komputermu. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di ruangan seperti ini? di luar sedang hujan, apa kau tidak ingin keluar dan menggunakan waktumu sebentar untuk bermain di luar sana." rungut Naruto sebal, sejak sejam yang lalu ia datang ke kantor ini, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari kursinya bahkan seperti ada perekat yang menempel di tempatnya._

"_Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal konyol yang seperti kau bilang dan kita ini sudah besar, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah tau aku tidak menyukai hujan."ucap Sasuke sambil terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya._

"_Kenapa hanya anak kecil yang boleh bersenang-senang? Kenapa orang dewasa tidak boleh bermain hujan seperti anak yang kecil lakukan? Bukankah dulu kita pernah melakukannya?"_

"_Hn, itu bukan urusanku." jawab Sasuke singkat_

"_Kau menyebalkan sekali Sasuke."_

_Naruto segera duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Sasuke dan melihat kekasihnya mengerjakan dokumen dengan serius. Dengan terpaksa Naruto hanya akan terdiam jika kekasihnya itu sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tetapi Naruto senang, ia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang serius dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Naruto tersenyum dalam diam._

Naruto kembali membuka mata dan menarik tangannya. Kenangan-kenangan indah bersama dengan orang terkasih tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sudah puas dengan hujan, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gang sempit di dekat toko roti yang sepi dari pengunjung. Dia melihat seorang wanita tuna susila tersenyum ke arahnya dan mencoba untuk mengodanya, memamerkan sebagian tubuhnya tetapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan godaan wanita itu. Naruto mengakui wanita yang mengodanya cantik dan mempunyai aset pribadi yang sangat menarik namun Naruto bukanlah orang yang bercinta dengan sembarangan orang dan Naruto tidak tertarik dengan seorang wanita jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia menolak panggilan nakal dari wanita tuna susila tersebut. Merasa gagal wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dan mencoba untuk mengoda mangsa baru yang mau menyewa jasanya malam ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wanita yang mengodanya telah pergi dari tempatnya.

Naruto kembali melirik ke arah jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Naruto menguap dan mulai bosan dengan pandangan yang di lihatnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, pikirnya.

Dia segera menutup tirai jendela dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang tergeletak di kasur. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang ia dapatkan dari tasnya. Sebuah pistol berada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto memeganginya dengan penuh kelembutan, Pistol yang berada di gengaman tanganya sebentar lagi memutuskan takdir hidupnya di dunia ini. Naruto kembali mengambil seseuatu dari tasnya dan kembali tersenyum, berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia meletakkan benda yang baru saja ia ambil di samping kirinya. Naruto berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan dan segera menodongkan pistol yang ia genggam ke arah kepalanya sendiri. Memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus melakukan perbuatan seperti ini.

_Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras, menimbulkan tanda merah di pipi mulus Sasuke._

"_Tega-teganya kau membohongiku selama ini. kenapa kau tega sekali membohongiku?"_

"_Aku tidak membohongimu Naruto, Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

"_Kau bohong Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan terisak-isak. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang, kau mencintaiku di saat Sakura mengandung anakmu? Bagaimana kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Naruto memukul dada Sasuke, menyalurkan segala amarah yang ia pendam saat ia mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura karena Sakura sedang mengandung anak Sasuke._

"_Aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto, tidak ada orang lain di dalam hatiku kecuali dirimu seorang. Kau adalah hidupku." Sasuke memeluk Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruto._

_Naruto mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau pilih aku atau Sakura?"_

"_Kau jangan membuatku sulit. Aku sangat mencintaimu tetapi di sisi lain Sakura sedang mengandung anakku."_

"_Jadi kau benar-benar lebih memilih wanita sialan itu."_

_**Plak**_

_Sasuke bukan bermaksud untuk menampar kekasihnya, tetapi tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menampar kekaksihnya saat Naruto menyebut Sakura wanita sialan. Apakah Sasuke sudah tidak mencintai Naruto lagi?_

"_Jadi kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan keluar dari hidupmu dan semoga pernikahanmu lancar dengan sakura. Memang dari awal hubungan ini sudah salah dan aku yakin sekarang orang tuamu bahagia kalau mengetahui anaknya sudah kembali normal. Naruto memegangi pipinya yang memerah, "Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Jika kau memang memilih Sakura maka aku yang harus pergi dari kehidupanmu meski hati ini berat tapi aku harus melakukannya. Selamat tinggal Sasuke." Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hati yang begitu sakit._

"_Tunggu Naruto, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk menamparmu." Sasuke mengejar naruto yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya."Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, biarkan aku memperbaiki semua ini. Naruto, aku mencintaimu."_

_Naruto mengabaikan semua teriakan Sasuke dan mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke sekaligus meninggalkan kehidupan Sasuke selamanya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu betapa hancurnya hati Naruto ketika Naruto harus merelakan Sasuke demi orang lain. Sekuat apa pun Naruto mempertahankan Sasuke, tetap saja pada hubungan tidak wajar ini akan berakhir karena Naruto tidak mungkin memberikan keturunan kepada Sasuke seperti wanita pada umumnya. Seharusnya ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menjalin hubungan sampai sejauh ini. Perpisahan seperti inilah yang sangat Naruto takutkan dan semua ketakutannya berbuah kenyataan._

"_Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan mendapatkan cinta darimu Sasuke?" ucap Naruto menangisi nasib percintanya yang begitu tragis._

Naruto meneteskan air matanya ketika kembali teringat kenangan terakhir yang begitu menyakitkan bagi dirinya, ia begitu pilu. Dia membiarkan air mata mengaliri ke dua pipinya, seberapa pun Naruto berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke, tetap saja kenangan bersama Sasuke tidak akan pernah mati dari pikirannya walaupun Naruto berusaha untuk membunuh semuanya. Hari-harinya terasa berat ketika ia harus memendam semua rasa perih yang di torehkan oleh Sasuke. Mencoba menghapus perasaan rasa cintanya terhadap Sasuke tetapi seberapa pun Naruto berusaha, rasa cinta terhadap Sasuke tidak akan pernah padam dan semakin hari Naruto makin mencintai Sasuke walaupun Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya.

Naruto segera menyeka air matanya, ia tidak ingin pergi dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sudah menyedihkan sejak awal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kanannya bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol yang siap melakukan ekseskusi terhadap dirinya.

**Dor **

Sebuah peluru bergerak menembus melewati jaringan-jaringan kepala Naruto dan tersumbat di dalam kepalanya. Seketika badan Naruto jatuh seketika ke lantai dengan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana ketika peluru yang di hantamkan Naruo berhasil merenggut nyawanya seketika, mematikan kerja jantung seketika. Meninggalkan kehidupan yang begitu menyedihkan.

_Sasuke_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada_

_Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini_

_Pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan bahagia_

_Aku bahagia dapat mengenalmu_

_Jika kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain maka kita tidak akan saling mencintai dan diikat bersama dalam cinta_

_Maafkan aku untuk semua kesalahanku_

_Semoga di kehidupan yang akan datang kita akan di satukan dalam cinta yang sederhana_

THE END

* * *

Ini cerita pertamaku, mohon saran untuk cerita selanjutnya ^^ Terima kasih :)

Terinspirasi dari karya Khalil Gibran dan ada tulisan yang di taruh dalam cerita ini :)


End file.
